


In einem anderen Leben

by Shewolf2013



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Language, Serious Injuries
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf2013/pseuds/Shewolf2013
Summary: Vor 50 Jahren hat ein Krieg die Bevölkerung von Freyeon V vollkommen vernichtet, nun schickt Commander Spock Teams auf die Oberfläche, um mehr über das erloschene Volk zu erfahren. Darunter auch Markus Weiss und seine Tochter Johanna "Joan" Weiss.





	In einem anderen Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist mein Ergebnis der 120-Minuten-Challenge, die der Tumblr Account von Treknation mal gepostet hat.  
> Ich habe mich auch an alle Regeln gehalten und im vorraus nichts geplant und gleich drauf losgeschreiben. Als Start-Satz habe ich „Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen.“ gewählt. Und bevor jemand sich beschwert, ich kann ziemlich schnell 10-Finger schreiben und hatte danach auch viele Vertipper heraus zu editieren.
> 
> Betaleser waren Amber und Hoshi.  
> Es gab ein paar Bilder von zugewachsenen Städten, die mich inspirit haben, aber da ich hier keine Links hineinpacken darf, könnt ihr sie im Treknation-Forum im "How to become a CMO"-Thread nachsehen. Dort findet ihr auch den Link zum Tumblr-Post der Challange. 
> 
> Und für alle, die "In Richtung Oben" kennen, nicht wegen Joans Beruf hier wundern, das war ja AOS, dies hier ist TOS hier ist einiges anders und auch OCs sind davon nicht ausgeschlossen. 
> 
> Jetzt habe ich genug gequatscht: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen”, rief Joan der Verzweiflung nahe und versuchte irgendwie den Stahlträger hochzuheben.

“Verflucht noch eines, es ist besser, wenn du versuchst zu verschwinden.”

Joan sah nach oben, zu dem gigantischen Haufen aus Geröll und Schutt. Ihr Vater war bis zur Brust unter dem Haufen begraben. “Verdammt, wäre ich Ärztin geworden, wie Mama es immer gesagt hat.”

“Nein. Selbst wenn, was würdest du tun?” Markus sprach leise und atmete flach. 

***

_24 Stunden zuvor_

“Die Sensoren haben Spuren einer ausgerotteten Zivilisation auf dem fünften Planeten dieses Systems gefunden. Ersten Scans zufolge befanden sie sich im Atomzeitalter, als zwei verschiedene Bevölkerungsgruppen einen Krieg gegeneinander begonnen haben. Die Zündung mehrerer Wasserstoffbomben führte zur vollkommenen Auslöschung alles intelligenten Lebens auf dieser Welt. Ich schlage vor, dass wir ein Außenteam herunter schicken, um im Laufe der nächsten Tage alles Wissen über dieses verlorene Volk in Erfahrung zu bringen.” Spock sah zum Captain, der nickte.

“Ich werde Teams organisieren, die sich um besondere Bereiche kümmern werden. Ich habe bereits eine Liste mit Personen zusammengestellt, die ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde, wenn das in Ordnung ist.”

„Natürlich, Spock. Fahren Sie fort.”

“Ms. Paris und Lieutenant McGivers werden als Historiker untersuchen, auswerten und zusammenfassen, wie es zu dem Krieg kommen konnte. Ich würde Johanna und Markus Weiss für die Architektur beschäftigen. Lieutenant Uhura und Ensign Stojanović sollen sich Sprache und Schrift vornehmen. Doctor M’Benga, Lieutenant Syl und Petty Officer Perf habe ich eingesetzt, um alles über die Physiologie und Beschaffenheit der Rasse in Erfahrung zu bringen und das Team von Reynolds soll alles über die Kultur und Religion in Erfahrung bringen. Natürlich werden die Teams auch untereinander agieren müssen. Fähnrich Hong und ich werden sich mit der verlorenen Wissenschaft dieses Volkes befassen.”

“Das hört sich sehr gut an, Spock, Sie können mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie noch etwas benötigen.” Kirk nickte zufrieden.

***

Währenddessen im Maschinenraum: alle waren beschäftigt.

“Hey Paps, gibst du mir mal bitte den Phasenprüfer?”

Lieutenant Markus Weiss sah auf und wendete sich von der Konsole ab, um das geforderte Werkzeug aus dem Kasten zu nehmen und es seiner Tochter zu reichen, die gerade ihre Hand aus der Öffnung einer Jeffries-Röhre hielt. “Bitte.”

“Danke”, sagte die gedämpfte weibliche Stimme und die Hand verschwand wieder.

Markus seufzte lächelnd und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

“Chapel an Weiss”, erklang die Frauenstimme aus der Kommunikationsanlage.

Markus schnaufte verächtlich und ging, um den Ruf entgegenzunehmen.

“Hier Weiss, was gibt’s?”

“Sie und ihre Tochter wurden für eine Außenmission eingeteilt. Sie beide haben sich im Laufe des Tages auf der Krankenstation für einen medizinischen Checkup zu melden.”

“Habe verstanden, ich sage ihr Bescheid. ” Er ließ die Taste los und lief hinüber zu der Öffnung. “Jo!?”

“Ja?” Ein struppiger Lockenkopf lugte aus der Öffnung hervor. Markus wiederholte, was Schwester Chapel gesagt hatte.

“In Ordnung.”

“Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du sofort hoch gehst, ich deine Arbeit fertig mache und wir dann die Plätze tauschen.”

“Klingt nach einem Plan. Ich kann auf dem Weg auch noch Commander Scott unterrichten.” Sie rutschte weiter nach vorne, um dann aus der Röhre zu klettern und sich die Kühlmittelhände am roten Overall abzuwischen. Als sie zur Tür ging, rief ihr Vater ihr noch breit grinsend hinterher: “Eins noch. Kannst du bitte Doctor McCoy nicht wieder mit Fragen löchern? Lass ihn einfach seine Arbeit machen, damit du bald fertig bist und mir hier unten wieder zur Hand gehen kannst. ”

“Aye.” Damit verließ Joan den Raum.

***

Am nächsten Morgen um 0700 trafen sich die Teilnehmer des Landetrupps im Transporterraum 2. Alle Teilnehmer waren über die jeweiligen Ziele und alle nötigen Informationen aufgeklärt worden.  
Die Landschaft auf dem Planeten war ein besonderes Spektakel. Gebäude und Ruinen waren im Laufe der Jahre mit Pflanzen überwuchert. Die Natur hatte zurückgefordert, was die Zivilisation ihr genommen hatte. Die Strahlung war laut Spocks Analysen während der Jahre auf einen unbedenklichen Wert gefallen. Nördlich des Landeplatzes war eine Brücke zusammengefallen. Sie war mittig zwischen den Pfeilern gebrochen und nun ragten die Bruchstücke wie Rampen nach oben.

“Okay, lass uns mit der Stadt dort unten beginnen”, schlug Markus vor.

Joan nickte und begann, auf ihren Tricorder zu achten.

Die größere Gruppe trennte sich und jedes Team machte sich an seine Aufgaben.  
Der Stern dieses Systems war ein Hauptreihenstern und stand fast an seinem Höhepunkt.  
Markus und Joan begannen den Hügel hinunter zu klettern, um sich in den überwucherten Straßen einer ehemaligen Metropole wiederzufinden. Rostige Fahrzeuge standen kreuz und quer verteilt. Die meisten Gebäude waren noch fast vollständig intakt. So viel war klar, hier hatte die Strahlung die Wesen getötet, die Schäden waren durch den Zerfall entstanden. Die Luft war mild und feucht, Vögel und andere Lebewesen bewohnten das Dickicht und die Bäume.  
Die beiden stoppten vor einem etwa 50-stöckigen Hochhaus, das abgesehen von den Ranken an den Wänden und den Bäumen auf dem Dach, völlig intakt schien.

Joan schaute auf ihren Tricorder.

“Was sagt deiner, sollen wir mal reingehen?”, fragte Markus und sah von seinen Anzeigen auf.

“Das Gebäude ist sicher.” Joan sah in das Gesicht ihres breit grinsenden Vaters.

“Na komm, mein Vulkanier.” Er ging vorne weg und stieg durch die fehlenden Fensterscheiben in das Gebäude.

“Pa, das klang jetzt etwas rassistisch.” Sie folgte ihm.

“Sollte es nicht sein, du klangst bloß wie Spock.” Er schaute sich in der ehemaligen Eingangshalle um.  
Alle Formen, die sich von Deckenbögen erahnen ließen, waren rundlich, genauso wie der steinerne, leicht berankte tresenähnliche Tisch, der die Zeit überdauert zu haben schien.

“Dieses Gebäude besteht aus einem Stahlkern, der vermutlich aus brandschutztechnischer Sicht mit Beton ummantelt wurde, aber auch in den Wänden ist ein Metall gelegt, das sechseckige Formen aufweist.”

“Wie die Waben in Bienenstöcken?”

“Ja, es ist offenbar ein allgemeines Verhalten, dass sich intelligente Spezies die Dinge von der Natur abschauen.” Er schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein.

Die beiden nahmen die Treppen nach oben, um weitere Gründe zu ermitteln, warum das Gebäude trotz verschiedener Verwitterung noch so gut erhalten war.

In den oberen Stockwerken begegneten sie den ersten sterblichen Überresten der ehemaligen indigenen Spezies, die aber nach all den Jahren kaum mehr als Knochen waren.  
Joan war zwar keine Xenobiologin, trotzdem erinnerten sie die Skelette sehr an die von Säugetieren der Erde. Natürlich mit einigen Unterschieden, aber sie waren wohl aufrecht gegangen, doch wiesen ihre Schädel merkwürdige Auswüchse auf. Aber es war auch nicht Joans Job, diese Kreaturen zu untersuchen und so wendete sie sich wieder dem Bauwerk zu.

“Irgendeine Idee, was dieses Gebäude für einen Zweck erfüllt haben könnte?”, fragte Markus.

“Eine Vermutung habe ich schon. Die Verteilung der Räume und die große Anzahl an Toten sowie Reste des Mobiliars weisen darauf hin, dass dies hier eine Art Krankenhaus gewesen sein könnte.”

Das Mobiliar schien hauptsächlich aus einer Art Kunststoff gemacht zu sein, der lange Zeit zum Verrotten brauchte und hier im Gebäudekern war nicht genug Licht für Pflanzen vorhanden, so schienen die Räume noch ihres Originalzustandes ähnlich zu sein. Im zentralen Kern des Gebäudes führte eine Wendeltreppe nach oben, die einen Art Aufzugsschacht umschließen zu schien.  
Die beiden entschieden auch wenn es viel Mühe kosten würde bis auf das Dach hinauf zu gehen.

Auf dem Dach wuchsen Bäume, die wegen des Nährstoffmangels nicht sonderlich an Höhe erreicht hatten. Das Dach war geräumig und auf ihm stand etwas, das ein eigenes Gebäude zu sein schien.  
Die Aussicht war berauschend. Das Krankenhaus war zwar nicht das höchste Gebäude in der Umgebung, aber eines der größeren und der Ausblick war besser als vom Landeplatz aus. Die Umgebung hatte für Joan trotz der Zerstörung etwas Wunderschönes.  
“Ich glaube, die stabile Bauweise stützt meine Theorie. Man möchte ja nicht, dass das Krankenhaus zum Beispiel schon bei einem leichten Erdbeben nachgibt.”

“Stimmt. Jetzt schau dir das mal an, Jo.” Joans Vater stand bei dem aufgestockten Haus. “Dem benutzten Beton nach zu urteilen, ist dieses Gebäude später errichtet worden als das Gebäude, auf dem wir stehen. Es ist auch von der Bauweise vollkommen anders und hat nur ein Stockwerk.”  
Er fuhr mit der Hand über den Putz und berührte eine der Pflanzen zärtlich, die Blätter zitterten und die Bewegung schien durch die Sprossachsen weiterzuwandern und sich wellenförmig auszubreiten.  
Vorsichtig betrat er das extra Gebäude durch eine runde, türähnliche Öffnung. “Sieh dir das an.”

Runde Fenster zeigten in Richtung der Stadt, einem Schaltplan ähnliche Monturen waren aufgebaut und hunderte Kunststoffschläuche verband die Apparate miteinander. Trotzdem hatte die Natur sich hier breitgemacht, der Boden war übersät mit Wurzeln, die sich in Rissen festgekrallt hatten.  
Joan lugte nur durch die Tür und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. “Komm da besser raus. Wie gesagt: Nicht. Vollends. Stabil.”

“Schon verstanden, ich komme.” Er bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang und führte noch ein paar Scans durch. Dabei blieb er wohl in einer der Wurzeln hängen. Reflexartig versuchte er den Fuß zu befreien, was aber solch starken Zug auf das Geflecht ausübte, dass die Wände zu bröckeln begannen und Staub von der Decke rieselte. Die Pflanzen schienen die Vibrationen unglaublich stark weiterzutragen und immer wieder hin und her hallen zu lassen. Offenbar eine Eigenart dieser Welt.

Es vergingen kostbare Sekunden, bis er endlich den Fuß befreit hatte und in Richtung des Ausganges floh. Auf der Schwelle verfing er sich erneut und fiel zu Boden. Es war zu spät, das Dach des zusätzlichen Gebäudes brach und stürzte mit lautem Radau ein.

Erschrocken machte Joan einen Satz nach hinten. Ihr Vater fand den Platz unter einem Stahlträger und die beiden wurden in Staub gehüllt.

“Oh, Scheiße.” Joan fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, um sich die Situation anzusehen.  
Der Staub hatte sich schnell verzogen und sie erkannte das Ausmaß. Der Träger war dick und vermutlich sehr schwer.

“Hey, Maus”, hauchte er mit erzwungenem Grinsen.

Markus’ Gesicht war bis auf eine kleine Platzwunde unversehrt. Bis zur Brust lag er aber unter den Trümmern. Außer dem Träger, der ihn zwar gefangen hielt, aber nicht mit voller Last auf ihm ruhte, war es nur ‘leichter Schutt’; Steine, Beton und was sonst noch das Mauerwerk und die Dachbedeckung ausgemacht hatte.

“Tut dir was weh?”, fragte Joan.

“Was wird das?” entgegnete er und Joan beobachtete, wie er blasser wurde. Sie seufzte: “Du hast wohl einen Schock. Nochmal, tut dir was weh?”

“Ja, der Bauch.”

“Wo ist dein Com?”

“Gürteltasche.”

Die war aber mit unter dem Geröll vergraben. Außerdem war ihr klar, wenn sie den Schutt bewegte, könnte weiterer ins Rollen kommen.  
Joan musste sich immer wieder klar machen, keine Panik zu schieben, aber ihre Hände zitterten bereits heftig.

“Los, verschwinde. Wer weiß, was die Erschütterung ausgelöst hat. Sicher findest du ein anderes Team, die können die Enterprise rufen, um meine Comsignatur zu erfassen und mich hochzubeamen.”

„Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen!”, rief Joan der Verzweiflung nahe und versuchte irgendwie mit einer Metallstange den Stahlträger hochzuhebeln.

“Verflucht noch eines, es ist besser, wenn du versuchst zu verschwinden.”

“Verdammt, wäre ich Ärztin geworden, wie Mama es immer gesagt hat.”

“Nein. Selbst wenn, was würdest du tun?” Markus sprach leise und atmete flach.

“Mir würde bestimmt etwas einfallen” entgegnete Joan und kratzte sich am Kopf. Sie begann trotz der Geröllgefahr den Schutt von ihrem Vater herunter zu nehmen. Denn ehe sie die Treppen bis nach untengelaufen und jemand anderen in dieser riesigen Stadt gefunden hatte, würde es gewiss länger dauern. Sie war so aufgeregt, ihre Hände zitterten, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte den letzten Brocken entfernt und sich unter dem Stahlträger hindurch gegraben und nach etwa zehn Minuten strategischem Gebuddel hatte sie den Communicator aus dem Staub gezerrt.

Ein Stöhnen ihres Vaters ließ sie den Kopf drehen. Sie hatte durch das Entfernen des Unterbaumaterials das Gewicht des Stahlträgers auf ihn erhöht.

Zu ihrem Glück funktionierte der Communicator noch, seitlich war er den wenigsten Kräften ausgesetzt gewesen.

“Weiss an Enterprise. Medizinischer Notfall.”

“Auf Transport vorbereiten”, ordnete Uhura an.

Nein, schoss durch ihren Kopf. “Warten Sie! Er hat vielleicht innere Blutungen, wenn Se ihn beamen, kann das Blut ungehindert fließen, bist jetzt steht es noch unter Druck.”

“Ich gebe Ihnen McCoy”, sagte Uhura und schaltete Joan weiter.

Fuck, dachte sie.

“Joan, erklär mir die Situation“, erklang McCoys Stimme aus dem Communicator.

“Mein Vater steckt unter einem dicken Stahlträger, er klagt über Schmerzen im Bauch, mehr kann ich nicht erkennen. Außerdem scheint er einen Schock zu haben.”

“Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben” murmelte Markus.

“Verhindere das, es kann den Zustand noch verschlimmern“, ließ sich der Arzt ernst vernehmen. „Kannst du irgendwie seine Bauchdecke abtasten?”

“Nein, er ist unter weiterem Schutt vergraben, bis zur Brusthöhe.”

“Okay, es scheint trotzdem, dass sich ein Gefühl als richtig erweist. Ich bereite hier oben alles vor, halte ihn noch zwei Minuten bei Bewusstsein.“ Man hörte, wie er bereits hantierte.

Joan legte den Com zur Seite, ließ ihn aber aktiviert. “Papa. Ich habe ein Frage; was wollen wir eigentlich machen, wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind?”

“Ach, Joan, jetzt doch nicht.”

“Komm, sag schon?”

“Ich würde mal mit deinem Opa und dir nach Russland reisen, was Chekov so erzählt, klingt fabelhaft. Das würde ich gerne mal mit eigenen Augen sehen.”

“Das klingt doch gut. Aber Russland ist groß, wo würdest du zuerst hin wollen?”

“In die endlosen Wälder von Sibirien, mal wilde Bären sehen …” Er wurde immer leiser und schien wegzudämmern.

“Hey, hey, hey. Schön bei mir bleiben.” Sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

“Nein, ich mag schlafen, Kleines.”

“Leonard, tu was, driftet mir weg.”

“Verdammt, mach dich zum beamen bereit.”

***

Nach etwa vier Stunden warten in ihrem Raum und einem halbstündigem zweiten Checkup, der nach Missionen auf fremden Welten Standard war, bestelle McCoy Joan in die Intensiveinheit der Krankenstation.

Markus schlief noch

“Dank dir kommt er durch. Ganz im Ernst, hätten wir ihn gleich gebeamt, wäre er gestorben, weil die Vorbereitung auf solch einen Eingriff zu lange gedauert hätte. Du hast ein gutes Händchen bewiesen, du hättest vielleicht doch einen medizinischen Beruf ergreifen können.” sagte er.

“Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben.” Joan musste tatsächlich lächeln, denn irgendwie konnte sie sich diesen Beruf sogar vorstellen.


End file.
